thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Six Flags
This is a Reimu Series one-off. Reimu is at Six Flags Great Adventure & Safari in Jackson, New Jersey! Reisen Udongein Inaba is operating the camera. Behind her, we see Superman Ultimate Flight. The Six Flags theme song is playing from Reisen's phone, and Reimu is dancing to it, then the music stops. Reimu: Hey! It's me, Reimu, and I've gone across the border to SIX FLAGS! This is my paradise. A lot of the rides are themed after DC Comics, and right behind me is Superman Ultimate Flight, which I'm gonna ride right now and feel like I'm back home. Reimu walks like a cool person through the queue, which depicts Superman's nemesises and various characters in the comic, like Lois Lane. "Walk This Way" by Run-DMC is playing over the speakers. Soon, she starts running through the line, past a few people who are also going to ride the ride. Patron: Are you cosplaying? Reimu ignores whoever said that and goes to the loading area, gets in the front of the train and straps herself in. Announcer: (unintelligible) The trains turn face down and the ride takes off. We switch to a POV from Reimu's GoPro Reimu (voiceover): This is it... this is my chance to feel like Superman! Or myself solving incidents... in the Outside World! The train descends the 100 ft drop, Reimu screaming and laughing, then the train goes through the 78 ft pretzel loop Reimu (voiceover): Whoaaaaa! After that, the train soars down the tracks, and through various turns; at one point Reimu can be heard yelling "I AM JESUS!" The train does a few more turns causing the seats to swing out sideways; Reimu is humming "Spring Lane ~ Colorful Path," the train does a heartline twist, causing Reimu to laugh, and then the train pulls back into the station and turns upright. Reimu exits. We now see her in front of Green Lantern, Reisen is filming again Reimu: In brightest day, in blackest night, no youkai shall escape my sight... We cut to Reimu on the ride and it taking off, then we switch to a POV of her riding. The train descends the drop Reimu (voiceover): Green Lantern's got this. Meanwhile, everyone else is screaming and laughing while Reimu just remains silent throughout all the loops. Cut to Reimu in the Metropolis area, filmed Reimu: I wonder what rides we have here... Dramatic pan to Cyborg: Cyber Spin. Immediately, we swerve to Reimu, and because it's Cyborg, she loses her shit, especially at the image of Cyborg beside the entrance Reimu: CYBORG! Smash cut to Reimu on the ride, as it begins to go upside down. We switch to a POV of her on the ride. Reimu (voiceover): Cyborg is husbando! BOO-YAH! She's screaming and laughing and yelling about how hot Cyborg is as the environment around her flips non-directionally. Cut to Reimu waiting on line for Justice League: Battle for Metropolis, she's next to the Cyborg animatronic in the queue Cyborg: In case you don't know me, I'm Cyborg. Reimu: That's so cute. "In case you don't know me." That's so cute. Cyborg: The youngest member of the Justice League and the team's technology expert. ... It might be the most dangerous place on the planet! Reimu starts laughing so hard Cyborg: ...driving them crazy with laughter. Reimu: Why can't Cyborg be driven crazy with laughter? Oh, I bet he'd sound like Tidus if he was... She imitates Tidus' laugh Cut to Reimu on the ride, POV mode Cyborg: Watch my back... Reimu: Oh, I will. I will. Cyborg: (in a panic) Blast those LexBots! Reimu: You sound so hot when you're yelling. Cyborg: Let's see who got the top spot. Reimu: (in imitation of the asdfmovie sketch "Who Parked Their Car on My Sandwich?") I did! Cyborg: BOO-YAH! Reimu: EEEEP! In filming mode, we then cut to Reimu on Harley Quinn Crazy Train with a bored look on her face. The camera zooms in a bit on the bored Reimu. Reisen: She hates it. Reimu: I sure the devil do! Reimu outside the Joker, points to the Joker on the sign, Reisen zooms in Reimu (voiceover): He looks like the Nerd! (laughter) POV of Reimu riding The Joker. Reimu: (screaming) WAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH! HAHAHAHA! WHOO! THIS'S FUN! Now we see a POV of her on Batman: The Ride. Reimu (voiceover): I'm Batman. Filmed shot of Reimu eating a panini Next is a POV of Reimu during the drop on Nitro, Reimu is screaming While on line for Kingda Ka Patron #2: You look like some anime girl. Patron #3: Weeb. Patron #4: Who goes here cosplaying? Reimu ignores them POV of Reimu on Kingda Ka, the train launches and she's shot up and down while screaming Reimu, filmed, collapses outside the ride Reimu on Cyborg: Cyber Spin again POV of Reimu on El Toro, she screams during the drop Filmed shot of Reimu outside Bizarro Reimu: Bizarro, Zibarro, Sbarro. Also Bizarro Aquaman can't swim. And then the car wash cost five dollars. POV of Reimu on Bizarro Reimu (voiceover): Having a fun time. Yeah, I'm having a fun time. Reimu on Twister, POV of Reimu on Houdini's Great Escape, and Reimu on El Diablo are shown consecutively Reimu: (outside El Diablo) Check back for the next review. In the meantime, GOTTA HAVE MORE! The End. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan works Category:Reimu Series